Southern Heat and Sexy Smirks
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Bella Swan moves to the Magnolia State with her young daughter for a fresh start after her abusive marriage ends. After a brutal day in court and the stifling Mississippi heat, the last thing she needs is a broken down car. Enter Edward Cullen, the sexy, cocky owner of Cullen's Auto Clinic as the man that turns up the intensity tenfold when he comes to her rescue.


_*******_**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT*****

_**2**__**nd**__** Place Honorable Mention in the Get Your Southern On Contest!**_

**Contest Entry for the Get Your Southern On Contest**

**Pen Name: **CullenSweetheart

**Title: **Southern Heat and Sexy Smirks

**Rating: **M

**Beta: **edwardrocksmysocks

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairing: **Edward and Bella

**Summary: ** Bella Swan moves to the Magnolia State with her young daughter for a fresh start after her abusive marriage ends. After a brutal day in court and the stifling Mississippi heat, the last thing she needs is a broken down car. Enter Edward Cullen, the sexy, cocky owner of Cullen's Auto Clinic as the man that turns up the intensity tenfold when he comes to her rescue. Can Bella open her heart to Edward and allow him to show her the true meaning of Southern Hospitality?

**Word Count (excluding the heading and summary): **4230

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

BPOV

"Arianna? Baby wake up. We're here darlin'." I unbuckled the car seat as my sleepy little girl opened her brown eyes and tried to focus on the new surroundings.

"Mommy, I want juice." I smiled and handed her the sippy cup I had in the ice chest. As she drank, I sent up a silent prayer that we would be ok here. Starting over wasn't going to be easy, but I had no choice. My little girl and I had to get away from him. He would hurt us. Badly.

Brady and I met in high school back in Texas. I was a junior while he was a senior and quarterback of the football team. The small town we lived in was almost the Mecca of high school football and Brady Fuller was the town's favorite son. He was of Native American descent and so amazingly handsome. I was in love at first sight.

He attended a junior college while I completed high school. After graduation we moved to Biloxi and got married. Soon after we were married, Arianna Marie Fuller was born. While it was difficult to be a new mother and attend nursing school, I did it. I graduated with honors as a Pediatric Nurse.

Brady and I began to grow apart after I started my first job. He wasn't having any luck getting a full time job after he graduated with a degree in Environmental Engineering and it started to wear him down. He began to drink more and more and one night, when Ari was eighteen months old, he hit me for the first time. The abuse only escalated and, coupled with emotional abuse, I knew I had to get out of there. I would never let him hurt Ari and I knew it was only a matter of time before he moved on to her. So, I filed for divorce, packed up my little girl and moved to Brandon, a couple hours away from Biloxi and out of Brady's life.

I was lucky enough to get a job at Blair E. Batson Hospital for Children in Jackson. We found a small, affordable house in Brandon that was perfect for the two of us. Once the deposit had been made, I shipped our things ahead of time and hired a company to come in and unpack for me. My divorce would be final very soon and I hoped that life here in Brandon would be happy for my daughter and me.

After Ari finished her juice, I picked her up out of her car seat and set her on the ground beside me while I got our travel bags out of the car. When we entered the house I was pleasantly surprised. It was beautiful and the company that unpacked us had done an incredible job. The cost of hiring them was a bit steep, but I was so happy I had done it. I was going to start my job the very next day and not having to unpack saved me so much time. I had also been lucky enough to be able to secure daycare for Ari while I worked. The hospital ran a daycare for children of staff members so I would be bringing her to work with me every day.

That night as I lay in bed, I sent up a small prayer that I had made the right decision for my daughter and me. Starting over in a new place was going to be hard, but with a little luck from above, I knew we would be ok.

We had been in Brandon for two weeks when the day of my final court date arrived. One of the girls I worked with, Angela, had agreed to keep Ari for the day while I went to Jackson for court. I was a little apprehensive about my car even making it to Jackson and back. It had been giving me some trouble recently and I hadn't had a chance to get it looked at. It had been overheating quite a bit, and being the end of July in Mississippi with crazy Jackson traffic, I had reason to worry.

I arrived at the Hinds County Courthouse a little before eight. As soon as I stepped out of the car I looked up directly into my soon to be ex-husband's eyes. He never said a word and only smirked before his lawyer led him away. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to scare me. What Brady failed to realize was that I was no longer the little girl he married. Leaving him was the best thing I had ever done and it helped me become the strong, no nonsense woman I was today.

My lawyer arrived and led me into the courthouse where we took our seat across from Brady and his lawyer. Soon enough the judge took his seat and began the proceedings that would free me from my marriage.

"Good morning everyone. I am Judge Crowley and we're here today to finalize the divorce between Brady Michael Fuller and Isabella Marie Swan-Fuller. We will also be determining and settling a custody arrangement for the minor child, Arianna Marie Fuller."

"Your honor, May I approach the bench?" Brady's lawyer addressed the judge.

"Certainly Mr. Newton. Mr. Uley, would you approach the bench as well?" I looked at Sam with great concern. This wasn't something we had discussed and I wondered what Brady had up his sleeve.

"Your honor, my client, Mr. Fuller wishes to sign over his parental rights to the child. He does not wish to be held responsible for child support and wishes to default to Mrs. Fuller."

"Mrs. Fuller has not agreed to this your honor. May I have a short recess to discuss this with my client?"

"I believe that to be a good idea. We will resume in thirty minutes."

Sam came back to the table and informed me that Brady didn't want Arianna. At all. He was signing his rights away. What kind of man _does _that? Why would he give up his own child?

Several hours later, the divorce was granted and would be final in thirty days. Arianna was mine and mine alone. Even though my heart broke for her, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Brady had become a nasty person and I didn't want my daughter exposed to that. I would do anything and go to any lengths to protect her.

I made it nearly ten miles outside of Jackson when it happened. I heard the engine noises and a moment later the puff of steam from under my hood confirmed my worst fears. Pulling over to the side of the road, I dialed for roadside assistance. Fuck. Could this day get any worse?

EPOV

I knew as soon as I opened my eyes this morning that it was going to be a shitty day. Jacob fucking Black confirmed it. The son of a bitch quit on me with no notice, in the middle of the summer when we were already down two mechanics. This left me, myself, and I running the entire garage and wrecker service _alone_.

Since I was a little boy working alongside my Papaw Cullen, I dreamed of owning my own garage. With a little help from Mama and Daddy I was able to achieve that goal last year. Cullen's Auto Clinic was doing very good business and had put Crooked Creek on the map. We were one of Mississippi's finest auto repair shops and people often came from miles away to have us fix their cars.

And that brings me to today. I am currently on my way to help a lady who called in to AAA because her car overheated just outside of my town. I felt sorry for the lady as it was fucking hot as hell already and it wasn't even noon.

When I rounded the bend I saw the car on the side of the road and the best looking ass I had seen around here since Moby Dick was minnow. She was bent at the waist and looked to be putting her hair in a ponytail. When she stood up to her full height and flipped her head back I nearly ran off the road. I was a sucker for brunettes.

Just as I pulled up alongside her vehicle she took a fucking bottle of water and dumped it down the front of her silky shirt. Her silky _white_ shirt. Her silky, white shirt that covered the very thin white bra underneath it. And let me tell you, that water must have been cold because her delicious looking nipples were begging for my tongue and I was not opposed to giving them exactly what they wanted. Fuck, how long had it been since I got laid?

I pulled over in front of her car and got out, adjusting my hard as hell cock in the process. I caught a slight smirk on her gorgeous face so I knew she liked what she saw. Since it was so hot, I unzipped my coveralls, letting them hang low on my hips and leaving my wife beater t shirt visible.

"Well well well, what can I do for you today, Sugar?" I winked at her as I approached.

"Oh, I don't know Sweetcheeks, what _can_ you do?" _ You wanna play darlin'?_

"Oh honey, the things I could do for you would get me arrested in this state."

"Just get my fucking car on that wrecker Pretty Boy." _Ooh feisty. I liked her already_.

"Yes ma'am." I gave her another quick eye fuck and took a look under her hood. Immediately I noticed the problem. She had blown a head gasket. When I looked up, Sassy Pants was leaning over the hood on the side with her arms tucked around her torso, which pushed her wet tits front and center. I got momentarily distracted and stood up a little too fast, banging my head on the fucking hood of the car. This earned me a smirk from Sassy Pants.

"Well Captain Erection, what's the verdict?" I was stunned by the fact that she knew I was indeed hard as a fucking rock. I couldn't let her get the best of me though. Edward Cullen just does not get embarrassed or one upped.

"I knew you were looking, Shortcake." I said with a wink. "You have a blown head gasket. I'll need to get that motor apart to make sure there's no more damage."

"Fucking perfect. Like I fucking have time for this shit. What a goddamned perfect day." She began to pace furiously back and forth beside the car. I was thoroughly enjoying the show. It was all ass, then wet tits, and then back to ass, then some more wet tits. But this show was doing nothing for the situation in my coveralls. The next thing I knew she began to mutter out loud.

"First fucking Brady shows just how much of a douche he really is, then my damn car breaks down and I have to deal with Mr. Sex in Coveralls and all his sexual innuendo. Not to mention his massively huge hard cock that I'd really like to ride like Sea Biscuit, but that's beside the point." She looked up at me and I really did feel sorry for her. From what she said, it did sound like her day had been totally shitastic. I decided I better behave for a while.

"Um, Mrs. Fuller, if you'll just step aside I'll get the car on The Beast here and we'll be on our way back to town."

"It's _Miss Swan_ now. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, owner of Cullen's Auto Clinic over in Crooked Creek and-luckily, for you today-your friendly hometown wrecker driver." She only nodded and began to walk to the cab of The Beast.

It only took me a few minutes to hook up her car and we were on our way. I tried my best not to notice her still very wet tits bouncing up and down like Tigger on crack while we traveled the back country roads of Mississippi. I failed miserably. When we arrived back at the shop I asked her to wait in the office while I unloaded her car. When I walked into the office, I was met with a very upset woman. My heart broke for her immediately. What had this beautiful girl been through to make her feel so distraught? I didn't know exactly what happened to make her feel this way, but I knew there was only one thing I could do. And that was to do what my Mama taught me. I crossed the room in two quick strides and took this gorgeous woman into my arms. She let me.

BPOV

As soon as he wrapped me in his arms I felt a wave of calm come over me that I hadn't felt before. Something about Edward Cullen set my heart on fire. Sure, he was hot as hell in every sense of the word. He was cocky in _more_ than one way, and now I was seeing a sweet, soft side. The way he rubbed small circles on my back, the way he held my body tightly against his, the way I felt his lips nuzzle the top of my head, it was all too much. I had to get the hell out of here before I ended up in this man's bed. Or on his desk.

"I need to get home. Um, call me with an estimate about my car please?" I looked up at him and found his vivid green eyes staring at me with a storm of emotion passing behind them.

"Miss Swan, if there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Edward, and please call me Bella."

"At least let me drive you home. Please?" God he was gorgeous. Everything in me screamed no. I just got out of a horrible marriage. I couldn't let Edward Cullen be a rebound relationship. I would fall way too hard for this man. It was painfully clear already.

"No, that's ok. I can call my friend Angela. She'll come for me." I walked out of the office to call Ang. Several minutes and multiple tries later, I walked back into Edward's office. He was doing some paperwork at his desk when he looked up at me and smiled. And there went my panties. Poof!

"Did you reach your friend?"

"No. She hasn't answered." He stood from the desk and I noticed that he had taken off his coveralls. He had on some extremely tight black jeans that left nothing to the imagination and hung very low on his hips, a wide belt, and a black wife beater.

"Let me get my keys and I'll take you home, Bella." Before I could protest, he led me out of his office with his hand on the small of my back. I had to admit, the touch of his hand felt incredible.

"Thank you Edward. I appreciate it." He nodded as we walked up to a brand new bright red Ford F450 Dually where he opened the passenger door for me. "Damn, nice truck." I slowly rubbed my hand over the shiny black leather seats.

"Mmmm, what do I have to do to get _that_ kind of treatment?" I swear, this man was going to make me spontaneously combust.

"Do those lines generally work for you?"

"Miss Bella, I don't need cheesy lines to get what I want. I use plain 'ol charm." He leaned in so close to my lips I could feel his hot breath. I wanted to lick him. I was sure he'd let me.

"Well, sometimes even plain 'ol charm ain't enough, Sweetcheeks." He stood there, seemingly momentarily stunned, then shook his head, smirked and closed my door. As he rounded the truck to get into the driver's side, I took a moment to appreciate all that is Edward Cullen. I never knew mechanics could be so hot.

We made the quick trip to Angela's house. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I saw Ari looking out of the window. Edward apparently saw her too.

"Well that's a cutie pie there. She seems to be happy to see you. She yours?"

"Oh um, yes…that's Arianna." I couldn't help the smile on my face. My baby girl was my heart and soul. "Thanks again for the ride Edward. I appreciate it. You'll call me about my car?" The sexy bastard smirked at me as he bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. You better give me your number though, you know, so I can call you….about your car."

"Right. Here, give me your phone." He did as I asked and I saved my information for him. As soon as I finished, I called myself so I would have his number. Yeah, I could have just looked up his business in the phone book, but this way I had_ his _number.

"Thanks Bella, again, are you sure you're ok?" His concern was sweet and I internally delighted in it. It would be so easy to fall for this man. I had to think of Ari first and foremost though. Edward Cullen would just have to wait.

EPOV

I jumped out of the truck and opened the door for Bella. We said our goodbyes and I watched her walk up the sidewalk to the house where her little girl jumped into her arms. My chest felt funny, sort of tight, at seeing the two of them together. There was something about this woman that drew me in immediately. Of course, that wet, white, shirt might have had something to do with it. I am only a man after all. But more than that, I could see that somebody had hurt Bella really badly and I hated him for it. I'd never had such a strong reaction to a woman in my life before. I would most definitely be using her number for more than a call about her car. Hell, I probably wouldn't even charge her for the ride or fixing her car.

When I arrived back at the garage I was happy to see my brother, Emmett, covered in grease working alongside his wife, Rosalie, who was also covered in grease. Apparently they had come to help me out.

"You don't know how happy I am to see both of you grease monkeys." I teased as I approached. Emmett's booming laughter filled the garage.

"You don't think I'd let my baby brother work himself into an early grave do you? Besides, Dad is on his way too. He's not working at the hospital today and when I called he said he felt the need to get his hands dirty too. It's not called a family business for nothing Little Bro." The big bastard ruffled my hair like he'd done my entire life. Normally I'd fight his big ass into a headlock behind that shit, but today I was so grateful for the help I'd let him get away with it.

We worked all day, Dad finally arriving and pitching in. It was about seven in the evening and we all decided to hit up the local watering hole for some well-deserved adult beverages. An idea struck me as I was getting out of the shower. I wondered if Bella would like to come too. I decided to throw caution to the wind and give her a call. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well Miss Swan, how are you this fine Mississippi evening?"

"I'm confused. You done with my car already?" Dammit, she was on her game, rather she was on to _my_ game.

"Ah, no actually. I was just calling to ask you out. My family and I are headed over to _Muddy Waters_ for a few beers. I'd love for you to come with me." God would I love for her to _come_ with me. My cock agreed whole heartedly.

"Oh, Edward, I'd really like to but I just can't. I don't have a sitter for Ari. I'm sorry." Of course she'd need a baby sitter. I gave myself a mental face palm.

"Well, have you and that little Darlin' eaten yet?"

"We had a few snacks earlier. Why do you ask?"

"How about I stop by somewhere and bring the both of you some supper? Would that be ok? Christ Bella, I'd just really like to see you again." Silence. There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line.

"Edward you seem like a really nice guy and I appreciate all you've done for me. I just got out of a really bad marriage and my little girl has to be my first priority. I hope you understand. I would love to go out with you but I don't want to bring you into Ari's life just yet. I hope that doesn't sound bitchy."

"Not at all Sweetness. Bella I can see that you are a fantastic Mama, and while I would love nothing more than to get to know you and that little Sweetheart, I can appreciate your rules. Don't think I'm going to stop asking you out though Darlin'. Once I set my mind to something I make it happen."

"Oh I can tell Pretty Boy. Believe me."

"Ok then, I'll let you go. Have a good evening Sweetheart. You have my number. Use it." She laughed and the sound was beautiful. I wanted to make sure I heard it more often.

Over the next couple months, Bella Swan consumed my every thought. We had been to lunch a couple times and once I'd even driven in to Jackson to surprise her at work. Things hadn't progressed as quickly as I'd wanted in the romance department but I was willing to wait. They had however progressed to the point where Bella agreed to let me meet Arianna. That little girl had won my heart immediately.

Today I was heading to Bella's place to install a swing set I had bought for Ari. As soon as I arrived, I was greeted by an over anxious four year old and her Mama.

"Eward! You's here! Catch me!" Ari flew into my arms and I caught her, throwing her high above my head, catching her, and spinning around several times. Bella's laughter could be heard from the front porch.

"I am little Darlin'. You happy to see me?" She hugged my neck and leaned back with a pucker on her lips.

"I waitin' for my lovins' Eward." I never could resist a beautiful girl waiting for a kiss.

"Well come here and gimme that sugar." I pecked her on the lips as she grabbed my cheeks and squeezed, then buried her face in my neck. I was already in love with this baby girl.

Carrying Ari up to the porch I couldn't help it when I took Bella into my arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey baby. You look beautiful." She blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself Hotstuff." She winked at me and I placed Ari on her feet. She immediately ran inside the house. Now was my chance.

"Is that a fact? Then where's my sugar, Sugar? I can't wait another moment to kiss you Bella." I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It was almost like a blow torch had ignited our passion. Bella's hands wound around my neck pulling me down to her face while mine went around her waist. I stood to my full height bringing her up with me, her feet dangling in mid-air. When I ran my tongue along her full, fucking plump bottom lip, she moaned and opened for me. Not wasting a minute I let my tongue find its counterpart in her mouth. The kiss grew indecent really quickly. I reluctantly pulled away, knowing Ari was just inside.

"God Edward what have we been waiting for? Why haven't we done that before?" I leaned my forehead against hers and then I placed small kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Fuck if I know, Baby. But I know that really soon, I need to be inside you. All the way. If that's not something you want you better tell me now because Bella Swan, I am falling in love with you."

"I think I fell in love with you the moment you stepped out of that wrecker with a hard on as big as Texas." The little minx winked at me.

"What can I say, Sugar? All I was doing was trying to show you some southern hospitality."

"Well are you still feeling hospitable Edward?" She asked with my own smirk. She was using that shit against me. But I was a master at this game. Pulling her closer against me I raised a brow to her.

"You tell me Sugar, how hospitable am I feeling?"

"Mmm…..I think the south has risen again." Oh yes Miss Swan, the south shall always rise.


End file.
